


home

by heylovely_itsme



Category: Fiddler on the Roof - Bock/Harnick/Stein, טעוויע דער מילכיקער - שלום עליכם | Tevye the Dairyman - Sholem Aleichem
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Family, Gen, My First Work, fibonacci format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 17:16:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18056744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heylovely_itsme/pseuds/heylovely_itsme
Summary: a fibonacci format character study of chava, from fiddler on the roof





	home

**Author's Note:**

> hi! thanks so much for reading, please comment anything

n = 12  
how could papa do this? he always valued faith, but over his own daughter? chava felt like collapsing. her heart was heavy and she couldn’t move. it was a strange thing, faith. god is supposed to guide you, lead you, and protect you. but if he led you to turn your back on your blood, your daughter, without a second glance, then how could he be guiding you? oh, she missed them arleady. she missed the cumbersome chores she was terrible at, the banter with her sisters while brushing each other’s hair. she missed mama lecturing her on her cooking and cutting. she missed the routine, the predictable things that came each day. chava ached at the memories, wishing more than anything to go home. if she couldn’t have fyedka as well as her family, then she couldn’t go back. she would never come back.  
n = 11  
she missed her sisters more than was fathomable. the youngest sisters, shprintze and bielke, always playing and talking animatedly. hodel, witty and strong with a bright intellect, and tzeitel. being the oldest, tzeitel excelled at everything mama asked her to do, accepting all traditions and responsibilities to prepare her for family life. something chava could never do. the five sisters were different as could be, but they depended on each other. now, when she needed them most, she was without her sister’s support. for now, chava only had fyedka.  
n = 10  
chava loved him, she really did. fyedka was quiet and kind, smart and interesting. some days she could hardly understand why he chose her to marry, her to love. he stood by her side, supporting her while she grieved. she hopes he doesn’t blame himself. she knew what could happen. and, yet, she chose him.  
n = 9  
in her whole life, she had never been so happy to see tzeitel. she raced into her sister’s arms, relishing the moment. it was over before she knew it. then, she started talking.  
n = 8  
chava could feel her heart breaking as she said goodbye. he ignored her, not acknowledging them, not turning around. she shattered.  
n = 7  
flinging herself into her mother’s arms felt like heaven after all this time.  
8 words  
she said her goodbyes, and turned to leave.  
n = 5  
then- “god be with you”.  
n = 4  
times were changing.  
n = 3  
she was  
n = 2  
finally  
n = 1  
home.  
n = 0

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, talk to me in the comments


End file.
